Eastenders- Couples
by Jabi07
Summary: Abi & Ben - married Stacey & Martin- engaged Whitney & Lee- living together Nancy & tamwar- in love Lola & Jay- dating
1. Chapter 1

Eastenders couples

Part one- Abi & Ben

Abi looks at the ring on her finger her eyes sore from the crying which has now passed, she was so deep in her thoughts that she did not here Jay enter the Kitchen Yawning half asleep,

"Christ Abs! You made me jump! You alright?" Jay knew that she was far from alright as ever since she had come back off her honeymoon she had been looking drained and lacking in energy, which wasn't the Abi he knew and loved!

"Honestly I don't know anymore. Uh did I wake you?" Abi asks apologetic tone to her voice making Jay shake his head smiling warmly at her,

"No I was up anyway. Lola keeps ringing me...is this about Ben?" Abi exhales before shaking her head not wanting to admit to Jay that her Husband didn't love her,

"Just not feeling too good"

"You do look peaky Abs. Maybe you should see a doctor?" Abi nods her head slightly before they are interrupted again by Ben who hardly acknowledged Abi and focused his attention on Jay leaving Abi feeling alone,

"Uh Ben maybe you should show your wife her some TLC as she's not feeling good" Jay says firmly making Ben turn to face Abi frowning slightly as he checks her temperature,

"Your not hot Abs. What is wrong then?"

"Uh stomach bad stomach" Abi says uneasily feeling Jay watching the pair of them,

"Uh I'm going to try to get some sleep"

"Good idea Abi" was all Ben could say as soon as Abi leaves the room Jay glares over at Ben,

"What now?!"

"You know very well what! Ben look at her she is ill anyone can see that she is ill and we know it's more than she's making out so please just treat our Abs like she deserves!" Jay leaves Ben to his thoughts and as he passes their bedroom he hears her muffled sobs making his stomach churn.

The following morning at breakfast only Jay was paying any sort of attention to Abi who was looking as white as a sheet and had bloodshot eyes,

"You boys better get to work before I start docking pay" Phil threatens making both boys stand up as Abi does the same,

"You walking with us?"

"Uh no I'm late meeting Stacey. I will be late back have a good day!" They awkwardly kiss as Abi rushes out the house feeling relief to be out of there so that she could clear her head,

"Alright Abs come on in!" Stacey grins warmly letting a troubled Abi in,

"Sorry I'm late. So uh shall we uh..." Abi suddenly felt mortified as floods of emotion overwhelmed her making Stacey offer her comfort,

"Oh Abi sit yourself down and I'll get you some water yeah?" Stacey sat beside Abi waiting patiently for Abi to compose herself,

"Sorry for this Stacey. I feel so stupid!"

"Hey don't be Abs! Now you going to spill?" Abi pulls out the small box out her bag and hands it to Stacey,

"Oh Abs. You taking it?"

"Yeah. I'm having a baby...with my husband that is gay" Stacey frowns with concern for the first time taking Abi's appearance in,

"Abi is Ben not treating you right?"

"That would require him to notice me" Abi says numbly making Stacey pull her into her and lightly stroke her hair still picturing the sweet little girl she had first met,

"Abi he can't keep stringing you along like this it's cruel...please stay here Abs I hate the thought of you unhappy" abi shakes her head tears falling down her cheeks,

"Crazy thing is I still love him! I...don't know what to do about the baby...I miss Lauren she would usually chat with me and listen...I miss that!"

"You know I'm not your actual sister but I am always here for you Abi and just take your time to think about your want. Don't be pressured into anything"

Ben was busy working on a car when Jay comes back from his lunch break with Lola,

"You took your time!"

"Well that's because he was filling me in on how your treating your wife!" Ben stood up straight glaring over at them both,

"I warn you both quit meddling in my marriage! How I treat my wife is my business!"

"Not when your mistreating her it's not! She is my best mate Ben! You hurt her you hurt me too!" Lola rages before striding out the arches leaving Jay and Ben alone,

"Why you tell Lola for?"

"She is not only my girlfriend she's Abi's best mate Ben. We are both worried about her Ben so please open your eyes mate before something bad happens" ben felt unnerved as maybe Abi was looking thinner and paler lately? He in all honesty hadn't been paying much attention which filled him with guilt,

"Listen Jay do you mind covering?"

"Depends on what?"

"To check on my wife"

"Sure. Oh and Ben please be better man for her" Ben nods firmly before heading out the arches and making his way over to his place when his phone began ringing,

"Paul? Why you ringing me?" Ben asks slightly on edge as all he wanted was to be with Paul when he knew that he had too go find Abi,

"Thought you'd want to meet but if your busy..."

"I'm not. Meet me in the park in five minutes " Ben hung up and cautiously makes his way to the park not wanting to bump into anyone he knew especially not his dad. Ben sat waiting impatiently his fists clenching into fists annoyed at the thought of being stood up,

"Hope you've not been waiting to long" Paul says lightly his cheeky smile lightening Ben's mood slightly as he slowly shakes his head,

"So what do we do now?" Paul asks playfully making Ben look warily around him before he places his hand onto Paul's,

"You called me"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Stacey & Martin

Stacey felt torn when Abi eventually left her flat as all she wanted was too comfort the poor girl before wringing Ben's neck! Lily was sat with Martin watching some cartoon when she re entered the living room,

"Managed to plan the hen night then?" Martin asks casually making Stacey shrug her shoulders slightly,

"Kind of. Got bit distracted"

"Aw got chatting on gossip then! Uh you mind if Becca stays over tonight?" Stacey smiles over at him amused,

"What?!"

"Martin we're engaged! You don't need to ask me to spend time with your daughter!" Martin grins walking over to Stacey and pulling her into his arms,

"I love you Stacey soon to be fowler!" They lightly kiss before Stacey pulls away and sits by Lily,

"Lil time for bed darling. Say goodnight to Martin" lily hugs Martin before running into her room to pick a story,

"I better read to her "

"Stace? Is something bothering you?" Stacey shakes her head forcefully not looking at him as she went into Lily's bedroom trying to get her mind off of Abi.

Later on that evening Martin went to football leaving a concerned Stacey with her thoughts,

"Hey babe!" Whitney greets her cheerily as Stacey lets her inside,

"Thought we could hang out. Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No course not. Actually I need some advice"

"Oh really? Well what's up?" They both sit themselves down as Stacey figures out how to put this,

"Abi came over earlier..."

"Oh for arranging your hen night is there something wrong?"

"No not with that no. It's more about Abi Whit. She looked awful!"

"What you mean? Is she unwell?"

"Look she confided in me and I wouldn't have said nothing it's just I think that she needs all of her friends right now. Especially since Lauren's in New Zealand"

"Right now I'm worried now please just tell me?"

"She told me that Ben is gay..."

"What?! And he still married her! That is so cruel"

"That's not even the problem"

"Oh god go on"

"She's pregnant" Whitney looked sadly over at Stacey both sharing their concern as they both try to figure out how best to help Abi.

Martin was walking from the tube station with Kush Martin noticing how quiet his friend was being today,

"So mate how's things with you and Shabnam?"

"Oh good thanks. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just that you being silent. Is there something bothering you?"

"No mate just been a long day that's all. How's you and Stacey?" Martin looked awkwardly over at Kush,

"Actually I think there's something bothering her...she's been distant " Kush shuffles uncomfortably,

"Really? Maybe you should ask her? Or just treat her special"

"Yeah it's just that... Never mind it doesn't matter"

"No go on"

"I just don't want to make the same mistakes as I did with Sonia"

"Oh mate you have no reason to worry about that mate. Stacey loves you and your both getting married" Kush says reassuring his best friend before they both leave their separate ways for their homes. Martin enters his flat to find Stacey sat on the sofa on her laptop,

"Hey how was football?"

"Ok. How was your evening?" Stacey exhales slowly,

"Not so good. Today Abi confided in me today and I don't know what to do to help her"

"Oh ok uh is there anything I can help with?" Stacey takes her hands into his and smiling warmly at him,

"Your doing it. Your listening to me is more helpful than you realise. I do love you Martin "

"Well I'm always here for both you and Lily!" They kiss lightly as Martin pulls her closer into him,

"You know whatever this problem is Abi will be alright Stace. She has people who loves her"

"Yeah she has. Martin you genius! I have a plan you need to help me"

"Of course whatever you need!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three- Whitney & Lee

Whitney enters the Vic and feeling troubled goes upstairs not really wanting to socialise with anyone,

"Hey why you sat up here for?" Lee asks as he enters the sitting room,

"Oh uh just needed some space babe" Lee sensing something wrong,

"Has something happened?"

"Babe you were right about Ben...he's gay "

"How'd you find this out?!"

"Abi told Stacey. She is not doing so good and I feel bad...I should of looked out for her better"

"Oh whit don't blame yourself this Ben is to blame for leading the poor girl on!" Whitney nods her head as she moves herself closer into Lee making him wrap his arm around her,

"Do you think I should tell Lauren?"

"Not yet babe. Abi should decide that besides it'll only worry her "

The next morning Whitney made her way to work stopping short as she spots Ben with that Paul looking oddly close making Whitney glare,

"Whit you alright love?"

"Oh yeah sorry Carol uh what's in the bag?"

"Oh just the last of your stuff. Feels weird you not around the place"

"I know Carol I miss you guys but we're only across the road from each other"

"Yeah your right love. Anyway here you go uh you have time for a coffee before work?"

"Sure. That sounds great" Whitney quickly puts her bag inside before heading over to the caff with Carol who seemed oddly cheery,

"Oh uh sorry to interrupt whit I just wanted you to meet us at mine later"

"Oh of course Stace"

"And uh bring Lee yeah and wear onesies " Whitney frowns in confusion but agrees wondering what on earth Stacey was upto?!

Lee was helping behind the bar but he couldn't help but feel distracted knowing that Ben was making a mug of Abi and most of all making someone he's meant to care about unhappy! It beyond understanding as he could never use Whit like that or anyone for that matter,

"Lee son what's the matter? You've been staring into space son!"

"Oh nothing dad just something whit told me"

"Is she alright son?"

"Yeah. Uh just worried bout a mate that's all dad" that's when Ben, Phil and Sharon enter the pub making him look away knowing that he won't be able to control his temper otherwise!

"Alright Lee?" Ben says making Lee nod curtly before heading upstairs taking deep breathes to control his temper,

"Babe you alright?" Whitney asks looking concerned as he gives her a reassuring smile,

"Yeah now your here I'm fine. Uh why you back early?"

"Oh they let me go early as I wasn't feeling good" she says smiling slightly making Lee laugh confused,

"Why you fake it Whit?"

"Because babe we have things to do. First though we have some alone time if you get me"

"Ladies first!" They both giggle happily into their bedroom both collapsing onto the bed as Whitney pulls Lee closer pressing her lips against his. Later that evening both Whitney and Lee left the Vic dressed in onesies as they knock on Stacey's door,

"Hey you guys came! Come on in" Stacey let them inside to find in the lounge was Martin dressed in a onesie,

"Why the onesies?" Lee asks curious,

"Because Abi loves onesies and because she needs to know that no matter what that she has people that love her no matter what"

"So who else is coming?"

"Nancy, tamwar, Jay, Lola and fatboy for some reason"

"Cool...so no Ben then"

"No. You alright whit?"

"I know how Ben is into. I saw him today with that Paul looking pretty cost!" Stacey sighs shaking her head,

"Whit we have to no matter what support her even if we don't like her decision right?"

"I know" the buzzer went as Stacey left the room to answer it coming back later with Nancy and Tamwar who both wore onesies making people snigger slightly as Tamwar looked odd and uncomfortable apart from Stacey who appreciated him supporting them.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four- Nancy & Tamwar

Nancy and Tamwar sit themselves awkwardly onto the sofa while they all waited for Lola and Jay to bring Abi round,

"So whit what is this for anyway?"

"Oh uh just that Abi needs us right now"

"Why? Has something happened?" Whitney ignores the question making Nancy and Tamwar share a confused look,

"What you reckon happened?" Nancy asks Tamwar as she leans into him,

"No idea but sounds quite bad" eventually they all arrived and shock hit both Nancy and Tamwar as Abi looked ill and she seemed drained of energy,

"She don't look right" Nancy says making her boyfriend nod his head in agreement.

Later that evening Tamwar walks Nancy home both holding hands and discussing theories on what could be wrong with Abi when they stop outside the Vic,

"Sure you won't come in?"

"No I better get back. Uh Nancy I will see you tomorrow for our date night right?"

"Yeah course Tam can't wait for it!" Tamwar beams as he shyly kisses her cheek,

"I love you Nancy" Nancy grins back and takes a step closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck,

"I love you too Tamwar!" She kisses him fully Both slowly pulling away as Nancy watches Tamwar walk over to his house before she heads inside beaming with happiness.

The following morning at breakfast Nancy daringly asks Whitney what was going on,

"Nothing"

"Don't lie she looks aweful! Anyone could see that something is wrong!" Whitney exhales,

"Abi is pregnant oh and her husband has no interest in her as he'd rather flirt with men!" Nancy feels anger towards Ben and sympathetic towards Abi as it must really be eating away at her,

"How could do that?! Weren't they best mates before that?!"

"Yeah they were. If you could have seen them they were always together! That's what so sad...she needs us all Nancy to support her" Nancy nods her head firmly,

"Too right she's such a good person!" Nancy goes down to help open up as Tamwar enters the pub smiling over at her making Nancy glow,

"Hey miss me already Tam?"

"Uh yes also to give you the spare key to let yourself in" Nancy takes the keys and kisses his cheek,

"Thank you Tam. I'll see you later"

"Love you bye"

"Bye" Tamwar leaves the pub as Nancy continues the rest of her shift with a massive grin onto her face.

Tamwar had gotten rid of everyone as he stirred the sauce adding more spices as he follows his dad's written instructions,

"Hmm smells good in here!" Nancy says smiling as leans against the doorway as Tamwar turns to face her both smiling warmly,

"Let's just hope it taste as good as it smells!"

"Aw I'm sure it will Tam!" Nancy says lightly kissing him before sitting herself at the table,

"So you managed to figure out the mystery of what was wrong with Abi?" Tamwar asks as he chops Veg as Nancy tenses slightly,

"Yeah. Whit explained it to me...Ben he is gay"

"Well he came out before but then he started seeing Abi...which confuses me"

"Tam please? Let me finish"

"Sorry Nancy" Nancy places her hand into his as Tamwar listened intently whilst Nancy explained the whole thing,

"I am surprised that Abi is putting up with that " Tamwar says making Nancy shrug her shoulders slightly,

"Love does funny things sometimes. Look at us two Tam we are not exactly normal are we!"

"True. Anyway I invited you over for a reason..." Nancy leans forward and gently places her lips onto his deepening the kiss,

"What was that for?"

"What you think Tam?! Now turn the cooker off and lead me upstairs!" Tamwar awkwardly shuffles franticly turning off the stove as he takes her hand in his and both giggling head upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five- Lola & Jay

Lola was leaving work early as today was Stacey's hen night and Abi had been run down trying to make things perfect for Stacey,

"Hello? Anyone in?" Lola calls out as she walks through the Mitchell's Backdoor,

"In here Lola!" Lola heads into the sitting room where Abi was sat surrounded by bits of paper her face looking weary,

"Abs? What is all this?"

"Preparations for tonight. Ben promised he would help me" from her tone Lola knew that once again he has let her down so sighing lightly she sat beside her best friend,

"Right I'll sort out the rest while you go take a nice relaxing bath"

"No I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"Abi your pregnant and pregnant women like to relax alright?!"

"You what?!" Ben says entering the lounge his eyes wide in shock and glaring over at abi,

"Ben uh there you are uh look I was going to tell you..."

"What when we were at the hospital having it! How could you Abi?! I'm disappointed" Abi bursts into tears running upstairs making Lola glare at Ben,

"Bit harsh don't you think?!"

"Lola I've warned you before!"

"And I've warned you Ben! You might not claim Lexi but you are married to Abi so better do a damn sight a lot better with this one!" Lola headed out the house and went back to her flat to spend time with lex before she went out later. Billy was sat on the sofa stuffing his face with chips,

"Pops. Where's lex?"

"Spark out love. How's work today?"

"Alright" Lola mutters feeling fed up as she sits herself beside him,

"Lol? What's on your mind?" Lola shakes her head,

"Ben he's such a prat! He just doesn't realise how lucky he is to have Abi! And she is getting herself Ill pops..."

"Ill what you mean ill?"

"All stressed out which isn't good when she's pregnant..."

"Oh my god! That's fantastic news!"

"Pops God whatever you do don't say nothing . Promise me pops?!"

"Alright I promise love!" Lola headed into her bedroom cursing herself for blabbing as she changes and lightly kisses lexi's head before leaving the flat.

Jay was making his way home from work when he sees Lola heading towards the vic,

"Lol! Wait up babe!" Lola turns lightly smiling at Jay as they give a small hug and a kiss on the cheek,

"Wow look at you! You look gorgeous babe!"

"Oh uh thanks. You heading home?"

"Yeah so where's Abi?" Lola looked sadly over at Jay shaking her head,

"Not to sure if she's coming. Ben knows that she's pregnant Jay"

"Why dosen't that sound like a good thing?!"

"Just look out for her please Jay all that stress is not good for her!" Jay nods his head kissing her forehead,

"Trust me I won't let anything bad happen to our Abs!" Lola feeling reassured slightly enters the vic and tries hard to enjoy herself.

Jay rushes home to enter silence as Ben sat in the lounge alone,

"Alright Ben?"

"Alright"

"Where's Abi then?" Ben exhales slowly before fully facing him,

"Upstairs. She needed rest so I convinced her to not go to this hen night " Jay frowns,

"Convinced her? What does that mean?"

"Nothing!" Jay not senses something good rushes upstairs,

"Abs!"

"Jay! Let me out! He's locked me in!" Abi screams sounding petrified as she bangs on the bedroom door,

"Alright I'll get you out Abs!" Jay says before nudging the door,

"Ben give me the key!" Ben scowls before shaking his head,

"You always butt in Jay. Always" he gives Jay the key and as soon as he opened the door Abi fell into him trembling and sobbing as Jay comforts her as Ben leaves without a glance. Once Jay had gotten Abi calmer she fell asleep on the sofa as Jay phones Lola,

"Jay?! Everything alright?!"

"Need you to come over babe"

"Alright on my way!" Lola hung up as Jay heads back into the room and watches over Abi who is twitching and mumbling in her sleep,

"Jay?!" Lola calls making Jay rush into the kitchen shushing her as he explained to her what had happened,

"Oh god Jay...do you think we should get her checked out?"

"Maybe in the morning Lol. Perhaps you should have her stay at yours tonight and we'll take her to the doctors before the wedding"

"Yeah that's for the best. That scumbag better keep away from her!" Lola lightly kissed Jay before pulling away,

"Thanks for looking after her!" Lola heads into the lounge followed by Jay,

"She looks peaceful. Don't want to wake her"

"Why don't you go pack her stuff while I carry her over to yours?!" Jay suggests making Lola nod her head as they silently did what they needed to do without waking a worn out Abi.


End file.
